Once they are Spoken, You can't take them Back
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: A What If scenario/moment - The 'I Love You' slipped past Felicity's lips before she could stop them. How else do you respond when someone tell you they love you. Olicity! Spoilers for the final,.


**Title**: Once they are Spoken, You can't take them Back

**Summary**: The 'I Love You' slipped past Felicity's lips before she could stop them. How else do you respond when someone tell you they love you.

* * *

"I love you" the words softly fell out of Oliver's mouth and Felicity felt her mouth go dry at the admission. They were the words she had been longing to hear ever since she had begun working both with him and for him. Her silly little school girl crush had transformed into something much bigger and no words would come out of her mouth. All she could do was stare at him and remember to breath. There was a sincerity in his eyes as his hand pushed something into hers. Without looking, she could immediately tell that it was an arrowhead full of the cure and suddenly everything was falling into place. That small burst of hope that had erupted within her had suddenly died down to a small flicker of a flame that slowly grew with every touch, look or comment that Oliver directed her way. She felt like she was back to square one and suddenly, there was a stubbornness that she couldn't hold back.

Oliver stared down at Felicity and for a split second, blocked out the destruction of his city. All he could focus on right now was the one woman in his life that he needed to keep safe at all costs. He knew it was a dangerous game they were playing right now but he was all out of options. The words slipped past his lips and he knew right away that he hadn't had to put on an act to make them believable. He reached forward and discretely placed the arrowhead into her hand, mind full of the cameras that were watching them.

"Do you understand?" he asked, desperate to make sure she knew what his plan was.

"Yes," Felicity breathed back and Oliver nodded his head before stepping backwards. He watched as a range of emotions passed across her face and turned around before he could dwell on it too long.

"Hey Oliver," Felicity started, in a voice that wasn't much louder than a whisper. Oliver turned back to her, his hand falling from the door handle. Felicity wrapped her arms around herself and heaved in a breath of air. She could hear a voice in the back of her head telling her that this was a bad idea, that it was only going to end in heartbreak but there was nothing that could stop the inevitable train wreck that was about to escape her mouth. Here goes nothing. "I...I love you too," she said, accompanied by a sad shrug. There was no telling how this night was going to end, Felicity told herself. Don't hold anything back.

All the air left Oliver's lungs as the admission hit him. He knew, without a doubt, that what Felicity was saying was real. That it was true. He wasn't blind, he had a hunch about her feelings for him but he had refrained from thinking about it. Now he couldn't help it. She had admitted it and the words couldn't be taken back. Not realising he was moving, Oliver stepped in front of Felicity and raised one hand to her cheek, cupping it gently. He opened his mouth to say something but found that words failed him. He wasn't sure what spurred him to do what he did, but Oliver suddenly found himself leaning down and kissing her. He heard Felicity's muffled gasp of surprise but paid it no mind. He was giving in to a moment of weakness.

Felicity knew that she surely had to be dreaming. She had to be because otherwise why else would Oliver be kissing her. Both his hands were now cupping her face and her hands were resting on his chest. Oliver pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Oliver…" Felicity trailed off, not knowing where to go from here. Oliver shook his head and pressed a kiss to her hairline.

"Stay here," he ordered before quickly disappearing through the door.

She didn't have to wait very long for Slade to come. With the cure tucked safely away in her pocket and her lips still tingling, Felicity didn't pay much attention to what Slade was saying.

She wasn't sure how long it was before Oliver arrived but she couldn't help the sigh of relief as he rounded the corner. The blade was pressed tightly to her neck and the conversation between the men was muffled. She knew what she had to do. As soon as Oliver stated that the danger to Slade was right in front of him, she seized the moment and stabbed the cure into his skin, ducking out of the way of the blade and running to the side. Laurel took care of her own goon while Oliver and Slade fought.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asked and it took Felicity a moment to realise that she was talking to her. Barely managing a nod, Felicity leaned back against the wall. Laurel stayed by her side, offering her the silent comfort she needed but didn't know how to ask for. Her breath was coming out in sharp bursts as the reality of the situation dawned on her. Gasping in a sob, she tried to reign in her emotions.

"I don't...I can't….Slade was going to-" she cut off as Laurel gathered her into her arms, allowing Felicity to cry. She wasn't sure how long she stood there but her head snapped up at the sound of feet coming towards them.

"Are you two alright?" Oliver asked them. Felicity's eyes landed on Oliver and she was suddenly moving. As soon as she was close enough, Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. He caught her easily, his bow clattering to the ground as his arms came to wrap around her waist. The tears that Felicity thought she had cried out returned and she muffled her sobs as she buried her face in his neck.

"I've got you," Oliver said, one of his hands coming up to cradle the back of her head.

Laurel watched the scene before her with curious eyes. In a small space of time, something between Oliver and his IT girl had shifted.

"I was so scared," Felicity admitted, sniffing as she stepped back. It was then that she got a good look at him and a gasp escaped her lips. "You're hurt!" she said.

"Hey, it's nothing," Oliver replied, his voice having a calming effect on her. Felicity gazed up at him and acting on an impulse, leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Oliver reacted before Felicity had time to pull back, tightening his hold around her waist and kissing her back. Felicity in returned wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands carding through his hair.

Laurel watched on, unable to keep the smile off of her face. She knew they had forgotten about her right then but she didn't care. Seeing Oliver let down his guard and let someone in, was something she didn't think she would get to witness. He was different with Felicity to what he was with her or Sara. He was just Oliver.

Felicity pulled back a small distance, their breath mingling together. Bringing one of her hands to cradle his cheek, she was surprised to see Oliver smile.

"Let's finish this," Felicity stated, stepping back straightening up. Oliver nodded and cast his eyes over to Laurel. She smiled at him before walking over to them. When Felicity noticed her, her cheeks burned bright red and Laurel laughed.

"Take care of her Ollie," Laurel said before walking away from them. Oliver laughed under his breath as he held his hand out to Felicity. She took it without hesitation. He gathered her to his side and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you," he said Felicity said nothing as she tightened her grip on his hand. She wasn't sure where they would go from here but one thing was for certain, Felicity couldn't wait.

* * *

That final! My hopes were up and my heart was swollen with happiness until it suddenly all came crumbling down and my heart was shattered. This is making up for that. I really needed this to happen. I just need Olicity to happen.

And with that, good night!


End file.
